Without Love
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Alejandro watches Heather try to move on but with his sing help her move back. Meanwhile Duncan helps Courtney escape her overcontroling parents songfic


Without Love

"Oh Heather what have I done to you, preciosa?" Alejandro murmured

Alejandro was watching Heather from the tree outside her window. She had her face in her pillow crying her eyes out for the third Friday in a row. It was always like this. Always after Heather went on a date she cried. She wasn't ready to move on yet her parents were making her. Alejandro decided he'd go in tonight. He'd watched her heart broken by Justin, Trent, and now Noah. He needed to talk to her comfort her as best as he could. He climbed in the window and landed with a light thud, but still Heather heard.

"Alejandro, what are you doing here?" she asked wiping away tears

"I'm sorry preciosa. I made you unable to move on. I watched your heart break every time you went out with one of your suitors. It broke my heart. I'm sorry for what happened on World Tour. I am sorry."

"I can't Alejandro I can't. What if you hurt me again? What if you decide to return to Courtney?"

"She's with Duncan again Heather. He loves her like I love you please."

Heather shook her head and put it back in my pillow beginning to cry. Alejandro sighed and went to his back up plan. He began to sing:

Alejandro: Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
Never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!  
Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today

Heather, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you say  
'Cause...  
Without love  
Life is like the seasons with no summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer

Heather, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love

Heather, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Heather,  
No, no, no!

Meanwhile at Courtney's house

"Princess are you okay what happened?"

Duncan had climbed through Courtney's window and she was tied to her bed with a jump rope.

"I'm in trouble for dating a delinquent without my parents' permission."

Duncan laughed and tried to untie her.

"Man these knots are good. Was your mom in the navy?"

"No, my dad was."

Duncan laughed again and began to sing

Duncan  
Living in the ghetto  
Punks are everywhere you go  
Who'd have thought I'd love a girl  
With a body as pure as winter's snow

Courtney  
In my ivory tower  
I was just trapped  
But now I've tasted the streets  
And I'm never going back

Duncan (pulls out a knife and cuts her free)  
'Cause without love  
Life is like a beat that you can't follow  
Without love

Courtney

Life is Doris Day at the Apollo

Together (as they climb down Courtney's house and get in Duncan's car)

Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
So darlin' never set me free  
Oh, I'm yours forever  
Never set me free  
No, no, no!

Alejandro  
If I'm left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do

Heather, we've got to make up  
So that I can get my hands on you

Duncan  
And girl, if I can't touch you  
I'm gonna lose control

Courtney

Duncan, you're my punk knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul

Duncan  
Sweet love is our goal

Alejandro

Heather, I wanna kiss ya!

Heather  
Alright let's give it a roll!

(As Heather and Alejandro climb out of her window and get in Duncan's car)

ALL  
'Cause without love

Duncan  
Life is like a prom that won't invite us

ALL  
Without love

Alejandro  
Life's getting my big break and laryngitis

ALL  
Without love

Courtney  
Life's Duncan's love when Gwen can have it

ALL  
Without love

Heather

Life is like Owen on a diet!

ALL  
Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream, never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"

Darlin I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Yes, now you've captured me  
Without love  
I surrender happily  
Without love  
Seaweed never set me free  
No no no  
I ain't lying  
Never set me free  
No no no  
No I don't wanna live  
Without love  
Darlin' you have best believed me,  
Never, ever leave me  
Without love

By now the couples were standing outside a house.

"Whose house is this?" Courtney asked

"Ours" Duncan answered "All of ours."

"So we are living together?" Heather asked

"Yes, we had Katie and Sadie go shopping for clothes for you. Your closets are fully stocked."

The girls grinned and ran in to play dress up. They were happy together forever.


End file.
